


Happy St. Patrick's Day

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: stpats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair arrives home to find Jim making a tradition Irish dinner, and is challenged to find Jim's green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy St. Patrick's Day

Authors note: This story is in response to the St. Patrick's day challenge. It took me two hours to write and I just finished it, so it has not been beta read. Hope you enjoy reading it. Comments are welcome. Flames ignored. 

DISCLAIMER: The Sentinel, it's characters Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg belong to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, etc. This story is not meant to infringe on their copyrights and I'm not making any money off of this. 

Warning: This story is rated nc-17 and contains sex between two men. If you are under eighteen years of age or if such content offends you, then DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING STORY. You have been warned. 

## Happy St. Patrick's Day

by Janette Mallory  


Blair arrived at the loft late one evening to find Jim working dutifully in the kitchen. 

"Honey, I'm home." 

"Oh, hey lover. Your just in time." 

Blair joined Jim in the kitchen where he was taking down two plates and wine glasses to set the table. Blair grabbed the silverware and napkins and followed. 

"So, what did you fix?" 

"Well seeing as it's St. Patrick's Day I've prepared roast sirloin, with a side of boxty and an Irish cream mousse pie for desert." 

"Mm, well it smells great." 

Jim gathered Blair in his arms. "Well I hoped you'd like it. You know what they say,   
Boxty on the griddle,  
boxty in the pan,  
if you can't make boxty,  
you'll never get a man."  


"Who says that?" 

"The Irish." 

"Oh, of course. What was I thinking?" 

"You know you look great in green. Your my own little leprechaun." 

Blair pulled Jim down into a passionate kiss. He trailed his hands down Jim's back to his bottom and pinched him as hard as he could. 

"Ow, what was that for?" 

"*That* was for the leprechaun remark. This," he quickly reached his arm out and pinched Jim on the shoulder, "Is for not wearing any green." 

"Ouch. Stop that before I start pinching you back. Besides I am wearing green." 

"Where?" 

"You'll just have to find it yourself. After dinner." 

Blair inched closer and began to unbutton his shirt, "How about now?" 

Jim stepped back, "Dinner will get cold." 

"Then we'll just heat it up." He stepped closer and finished removing the other man's shirt. He kissed him deeply and let his hand trail down and cup Jim's growing erection. Jim let out a moan and then swept the younger man into his arms and carried him upstairs. He set him down on the bed and began to remove his clothes. He pulled Blair's shirt over his head and threw it aside. He then straddled the younger man and ran his tongue down from Blair's chest to his stomach and then back up again. He swirled his tongue around Blair's nipple a gently sucked it, while he undid the button's on his jeans. He slid them off of Blair taking his underwear and shoes with it. Blair reached up and pulled Jim into another kiss, rolling him onto his back. He unzipped Jim's slacks and pulled them down his hips. 

"Green underwear? Ooh and they're silk too," Blair relieved Jim of his shoes and pants, then slowly removed his briefs, "But I think I like you better without them." Blair leaned down and trailed his tongue down Jim's stomach. He then engulfed Jim's cock into his mouth, taking him as far as he could. Jim shuddered and began to buck into his mouth. Blair moved in time with his lover's thrusts. Over the past few months Blair had gotten used to his partner's size and no longer gagged at taking him in. Blair felt the body beneath him tense and soon began squirting down his throat. Blair swallowed and treasured every bit as if it was from the nectar of the gods themselves. 

After he lapped the last of it up, Blair crawled up the bed and laid on top of Jim. Jim ran his hands through Blair's hair and kissed him, tasting himself in Blair's mouth. 

"You know that I love you Blair. You are the most beautiful being on this world and I get thrills to know that I'm the only one who gets to share this with you. To know that no other can have the same kind of bond that we do." 

"I love you too Jim. And I feel the same. I hope that we can stay together like this for the rest of our lives." 

"Not just the rest of lives. For eternity." He then rolled Blair onto his back and took his cock into his hand. Jim continued to stroke it until Blair finally came. He wrapped his arms around Blair and held him close, "Hey Chief?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Happy St. Patrick's day."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
